The Witch of Ipswich
by Artemis615
Summary: Phaedra is someone mysterious, and is powerful. More powerful than all the Ipswich boys combined. Caleb meets her on first day school and fell head over heels in love with her. As the event progresses, he marvels at the strange glow surrounding her, and that she shines just like what the legend had said the White Witch Star would shine... could she be her? Calebxoc
1. The Meeting

**Hello! This is my new story, the witch of Ipswich! I do hope everyone would enjoy this one as much as I do, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Nocte 1 – The Meeting**

No one really knows how The Power comes to be. Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning. But those who mastered it have always been hunted. In the middle of the 17th century, many escaped the brutal Witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America. As the brutal persecution of those with The Power spread through Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of Silence. And for 300 years, it has kept them safe.

Until now.

The 5th Son of Ipswich shows up last fall. Without anyone to guide him, he uses The Power till the point that he couldn't live without using it. Addicted, he wanted more power, and he forces his birth father to will his power to him.

Not satisfied with what he has, he attacks the remaining 4 Sons of Ipswich and threatens to kill their loved ones if they do not will to him their powers. Being the oldest in the group of Sons of Ipswich, Caleb is able to ascend and defeat Chase Collins after Caleb's father will to his son his powers, killing him effectively. Once a warlock has ascended, The Power will become their life, and once willed away, they would die. Chase Collin's body is nowhere to be found, and that appears to be the end of the story.

Sarah Wenham officially ends her relationship with Caleb Danvers, the most sought after bachelor in the Sons of Ipswich gang. Reasons? She couldn't stand the possibility of him getting addicted to his powers and turns into an old crone in less than 30 years, and all the powers and magic things are getting to her mind and she backed out of a wonderful relationship.

Everyone said she was stupid. Hell, even Kate says she's stupid, but everyone didn't know about the Ipswich's Witch story is true.

Now, Aeron Abbot is good looking, but sometimes he over thinks that he's the cutest one on campus and that all girls should just get onto their knees and beg him to fuck them. He smirks a lot, because that made him look good, and he curse a lot, because that made him feel good. He glares at the Ipswich boys, because he knows they're better than him, even if it's just a little, and he didn't like feeling inferior to them in this prestigious private academy.

"Ahh… oh… yes… no… no! Don't come inside me! I'll get pregnant! No!" Kira screamed, and as she rocked against the intensity of Abbot's naked hips driving into her open legs against the supply's closet, Abbot came inside her, spilling all his sperm inside her uterus and continues to rock against her hard.

"No! Ahh! Ahh! Fuck! Fuck! No! I don't wanna get pregnant! No!" Kira screamed, and Abbot unloaded for the second time.

After a good fuck with his girlfriend, Kira, in the supply's closet, Abbot zipped his trousers and kisses his girlfriend goodbye before moving onward to his class on the other side of the building. His girlfriend cried like a whore, and he dumped her there naked as she tries to gather herself together after she got fucked by her boyfriend. Class has started long before he and his girlfriend started their fiasco in the supply's closet, and that explains the lack of students and teachers in the corridors. _Good_, he thought to himself. He liked how quiet the school is. The sound of his shoes clicking against the corridor's floor made him feel important. With a sweep of his hand, he brushes his long hair to the back of his head and saw a girl walking down the hall.

That was also the time when his cock twitched towards her.

_Well, well, well,_ Abbot thought to himself. _That chick looks so lost. Maybe I should fill her up with…information…_

"Good day, lovely," Abbot called out to her, flashing his killer smile and felt his heart beat a notch faster. Upon closer inspection, he gleefully noted that the girl is one hell of an adorable stud! "You look kinda lost here. Would you like some help?"

The girl was staring out at the beautiful expansive scenery of Spencer, immersed in lost memories while her breaths in the familiar pine-like scent surrounding the academy. The air is so fresh and everything is just so beautiful that she couldn't be bothered if she ever gets lost in here. The whole ground of the academy sends up sparks of tingling magic to her, welcoming her return after such a long while. Everything is so calm and peaceful until the voice of a cocky senior interrupted her thoughts.

Looking up, she is greeted with a cocky grin from quite a good-looking guy that seems to think he's a prince. From that kind of vibe, she knew what he wants from her, and she's not planning to entertain him in any way possible. "Not today, kind sir," she replied politely, hoping that it may brush him off from her trails. "Maybe next time."

Even while she talks, Abbot kept his eyes on her, his pupils sweeping her small body up and down with a growing grin. The more he looks at her, the more she felt like running. "I can show you around," he told her, one hand gesturing to the academy and preparing to guide her back to his sides.

The girl stepped away from his extended hand and shakes her head. "No thanks."

"Aww, come on," Abbot whined to the girl, not liking how she evades him. No girls reject Abbot, and certainly not an obvious newcomer. "Don't be such a party-pooper. It won't be long."

"Really," the girl nodded her head around, her heart started to pound frantically against her ribcage, warning her just how bad the situation is becoming. "I can find my own way. Thank you."

"Really, Barbie," Abbot said to her, grabbing one of her wrists and pulls her to him. "Don't defy me."

When Abbot make a move towards her, the girl shrinks back and manages to maneuver herself out of his grasps and prepares to take flight until she turns and slammed right into hard muscled wall. Surprised, the girl snapped her head and looked up.

Right into the warm brown eyes of another good-looking guy.

"Everything alright here?" Caleb asks her in a soft tone, noting her wide frightened eyes and her short nervous breaths. Hell, he could even see the pulse underneath her neck palpating against her near-transparent pale skin. Leaning down to her, he gently grasped her shoulders and spoke to her in a gentle tone, "What's wrong here?"

"Danvers," Aeron spat rudely at him, not liking his sudden appearance to save the girl he had planned to shag later.

"Erm…w-well…" the girl stuttered, grabbing a hold of Caleb's front coat. "This guy…"

"What happens with us is none of your business, Danvers," Aeron interrupted rudely and snapped at Caleb unhappily. He didn't like how the events are turning right into Caleb's good hands, and he knew if the girl spills anything out, then he'll be as good as dead meat. Before she could say anything, he'd better shut her up for good.

Something in what he had said made her angry. "Hey, mister," the girl snapped up, still trembling from the bad dark vibe he had felt from him when he touched her. That vibe alone had her shaken, and when he told the man holding her – Danvers – to leave 'them' alone, she snapped and turned around in Caleb's safe arms and tells him off. "There's no 'us' here. Don't think too highly about yourself. I don't even know who you are!"

Abbot could feel his anger bubbling right up from his heart and into his mouth. He hates bitchy girls, and when he gets them, he 'tames' them real good, like what he had done to Kira. "You better shut your mouth right about now, you little bit-"

"Oh. So you're the new student here," Caleb cuts across Abbot's words and turns her around to face him. He felt that it is better that her attention is focused on him rather than on that prick. "Hi. I'm Caleb Danvers. I am supposed to escort you to the Director's room today."

The girl stares up at him with her large doe-like eyes. Breathing a sigh of relief, the girl thanked Caleb while he leads her far away from Abbot.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Danvers," the girl said with much relief. "That guy's just plain creepy."

Caleb chuckled. "Please, Miss, call me Caleb. Mr. Danvers just sounds so…"

"Ancient?" the girl added for him.

That made Caleb laugh, "Something like that."

"I am Phaedra Sterling. By all means, you may call me Phaedra."

"Phaedra," Caleb repeated, rolling her name with his tongue. "That's another equally ancient and special name."

Phaedra laughed. "My parents love Greek. It means 'starlight' in that language."

"I like that," Caleb said to her, a wide smile on his lips when she, too, smiles back at him. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that-" Caleb points towards the corridor that Abbot just went through. "-for your first day at Spencer. It's not the kind of welcome party that we do for newcomers."

Phaedra stopped walking. "So what do you propose for newcomers?"

Caleb stopped walking as well and turned back to look at her. The sun finally appears from behind the grey clouds and rays of sunshine hits the grounds of Spencer. It was akin to giving life to the ground. The sun rays hits Phaedra and it was then he noticed just how beautiful she is under sunlight. Her shocking red hair and the stray curl running down the sides of her pale face looked as if they glowed under the sun. There are even wisps of gold in each strands of hair. Spencer forbids hair coloring, and he knew it by a feeling in his heart that it was a natural shade. Then there are her eyes; her wide, doe-like eyes. He couldn't properly determine what color it is, but when another ray of sunlight hits her, the dark emerald color becomes apparent to him. Combined with her red hair and dark emerald green eyes, it is such a unique color that for a moment, he stood there, blinded by the beauty that this girl possesses.

The girl gave him a blindingly beautiful smile and walks towards him, closing the little space they have and gave him a questioning look and smile. "So? Caleb? What do you propose we do for welcoming newcomers to Spencer?"

Caleb could barely hear her question. There was a buzz of sounds and wind blowing through, and all he could feel is the electric that passes from his mind right down to his fingertips. It was as if his mind is trying to tell him something that had eluded his thoughts. It was as if… it was as if… as if…

"We go to Nicky's to celebrate," Caleb said almost robotically. Phaedra looked up at him and smiles up.

"Nicky's still here!?"

"You know Nicky?"

"Yeah! I was the one who started to call him Nicky. Nicholas is just too much of a mouthful, and when I call him by his nickname, he laughs and…well, basically some other people heard me and started to call him Nicky too."

"I thought you transferred in from England?" Caleb said, blinking in surprise.

"I do," Phaedra inclines her head towards Caleb, her hair swinging marvelously around. "My parents are divorced. I lived with my mother until…well…she passed away quite a while back and my father calls me back here…"

"Oh, I'm sorry for that…" Caleb apologizes. Phaedra shocks her head.

"No. It's okay. It's a long while back since she passed away. I live with my father now. So I'll be staying around here," Phaedra said, tucking the stray hair to the back of her ear. It was such a sweet movement that Caleb couldn't help but to stare at her.

"Then… I'll see you tonight? At Nicky's? Or do you want me to come and fetch you?" Caleb said to her with a wide smile. Gods above, she is so adorable!

"Well, my address is here," Phaedra said to him, scribbling down the address in his Samsung Note 2. "Here you go, Maple Street No 1, Phase 3."

"Phase 3?" Caleb read the address. "That is the place where the Director lives!"

Phaedra smiles at him widely. Something about her reminds him about the Director… something in her eyes…

And her shocking red hair…

Phaedra Sterling…

"You're the Director's daughter!?" Caleb exclaims, and Phaedra shushed him up.

"Shh!" Phaedra said to him, covering his mouth with her hands. "I don't want anyone else to know about this…"

After she took off her hand, he repeated his question again. This time in a low tone. "You're the Director's daughter?"

"I am," she said to him with a small smile. "He is ill. He asks me to come back, and so I did. I am here to stay…"

"That's great!" Caleb said to her with a wide smile. "Then, I'll fetch you later? At 7p.m? Your house?"

"My house, yeah… cool… see you later…" she said to him with a small smile and tucked her hair behind her ears. She turns around, and did a little pirouette and smiles at him.

Caleb threw his fist in the air in a victorious way and laughs to himself. He may just have booked the most beautiful girl in the academy to a dinner at Nicky's…


	2. Nicky

**Nocte 2 – Nicky**

After one hour in class, Caleb changes his classroom and once again, he bumped into Phaedra.

"Hi!" Caleb says to her with a wide smile on his face. Phaedra's face lights up at the sight of him.

"Hi Caleb!" she said to him, and Caleb's heart soared.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asks her. "This is Biology Level 3 class…"

"Well, I am currently taking Biology Level 3. I've already studied some of the chapters back at my school, Winchester Academy of Arts-"

"Winchester Academy of Arts!?" Caleb said his surprise. "Winchester Academy of Arts!? Are you kidding me?"

"What? What is it?" Phaedra asks him.

"That is the coolest thing you've ever done, Phaedra. That school is way cool…" Caleb said to her, and she flushes up in embarrassment.

"Really? Well, my mother went to that school, and she is my Alma meter. So I went there for a while until my father calls me back here to study. I just count it as taking remedial classes since I've already studied chapter 4 and 5."

"You studied till which chapter?" Caleb asks her, and she pointed the number on the book to him.

"Are you kidding me? Chapter15?! That is way crazy!" Caleb again, exclaims.

"No kidding. My school teaches things fast. So we had to catch it up ourselves pretty quickly…" Phaedra said to him and tucked another strand of hair into the back of her ear.

"Alright. You got to teach me some of your tricks here. I am way behind my studies due to some events and I am hospitalized for a while. So I missed out on some of the chapters, and I don't ever get why this happens…" Caleb shows her the page that has the recipe for one of the brewing of acid.

"This is pretty easy once you get the hang of it… I'll teach you if you want," Phaedra said to him, and he smiles up at her.

"Thanks! You just saved my ass…" Caleb said to her.

They went into their class together and there, Caleb sees her schedule and finds that most of her classes are in conjunction with his classes.

"Hey, you're in my classes!" Caleb said to her, and Phaedra laughed. To Caleb, it was the most beautiful laugh ever to grace his ears. It sounded beautiful, like the sound of glass knocking together…

"It would seem that way!" Phaedra said to him with a wide smile, and continues to scan for other classes.

"The only classes we are not in the same are Arts and Music…" Phaedra said to him, and leans in closer to Caleb.

For that one moment, Caleb smelled something exotic from her. It was the scent of lilies, and orchids, and it smelled sublime. He wanted to bottle it up and smell it forever if he could, and he savors the moment when she is leaning over him.

"You take swimming classes as well?" Caleb asks her, and she blushes shyly.

"Actually, I don't know how to swim. I'm a sinking rock. I just wanna learn, if it is possible…"

"Well, you gotta learn from the nationwide state champion…"Caleb said, and pretended to puff up his chest in pride.

Phaedra laughed and hits his chest. Caleb laughs as well. "Seriously," Phaedra said to him.

"I mean serious business, my lady. I am a champion in the state nationwide…" Caleb said to her in all seriousness. Phaedra was stunned.

"You? Champion swimmer Danvers? Caleb Danvers? The Caleb Danvers!?" Phaedra said in disbelief.

"The one and only," Caleb shakes his head and smiles blindingly charming at her.

"Oh, teach me teach me teach me teach me teach me!" Phaedra begged him adorably and bounced in her seat. Her hair bounced behind her, and Caleb saw that some of the girl students behind her stare at her jealously.

"Alright, alright," Caleb agrees to her, and she smiles and gave a small triumphant scream.

After school finishes, Caleb bids Phaedra farewell. She shyly smiles at him and gets into her car.

"Now, who is that fair lady with the flaming red hair?" his friends came and hugged him. Caleb laughs and playfully punches his friend on the shoulder.

"She's Phaedra Sterling," Caleb said to Pogue. "Guess who she is, man?"

"Sterling?" Pogue said in a surprised tone. "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, that's her…" Caleb smiles to himself. "She's the daughter of the Director of this school…"

"Wow!" Pogue patted Caleb's back. "Congrats man! And hell, she is one hell of a bombshell. Be careful of bobby traps now okay?"

"Yeah, and she is innocent enough okay?" Caleb said to her.

"And I somehow heard the name 'Nicky' hanging in the air here…" Pogue teased him, and Caleb hit him on the shoulder again.

"Yeah right. 7p.m, and don't ruin it for me okay?" Caleb said seriously, and Pogue laughed out loud.

"Alright, I'll leave you lovebirds alone, alright?" Pogue said, striding away and got on his scrambler with his girlfriend.

That night, Caleb drove up to the Director's house. The Director opens the door and Caleb saw him sitting in a wheelchair.

The Director looks young, but he looks worn out and tired as well. He is a handsome man in his late 30-ies, and he has on a stern looking face and an elegant swept back hair.

"So, Caleb. Didn't know you had it in you to seduce my baby daughter…" the Director glared at him and snapped at him. Caleb stood his grounds.

"Good evening, Director Sterling. I came to ask… uh… your daughter out?" Caleb said steadily, clearing his throat in an awkward silence. The Director stared at him with his eyes and lips set in a thin line.

"You better not try anything funny here boy," the Director said to him. "If my baby daughter so much as screams, then I'll have your head pinned to my bedroom door!"

"Caleb!" a familiar bell-like voice calls from behind the Director. Immediately, the Director changes his expression to a happy man.

"My little baby princess…" the Director calls her, clapping his hands together and cocked his head to the side to make himself look innocent and silly.

"Father, don't call me that name… I am not a baby anymore…" Phaedra said to him, flaming up in embarrassment.

"Oh, my Phaedra, my baby Phaedra is growing up, and she doesn't want me anymore…" the Director cries, and begun to wept sadly into his sleeves. Phaedra panicked and consoles her father.

"Father… I love you. I'll just be out for a while. I'll be back by 11p.m okay?"

"Okay," her father wept sadly. "Be back soon, coz your father is dying!" her father calls out to her, and Phaedra smiles back and waves at him.

"Come on, Caleb, let's go," she said to him.

Caleb, on the other hand, is so stunned with her beauty that he stopped talking or moving, and just stares at her. She waves one hand in front of his face, and he felt the world slows down in everything.

"Caleb?" Phaedra calls. "Caleb, are you alright?" Phaedra waves her hand in front of his face. He remains stunned.

Phaedra is dressed in a mini emerald dress that reaches up to half of her thigh. There is no makeup or jewelries to don her neck, but she looks fabulous in that simple dress. On her small feet is a pair of black stilettos, complete with ribbons at the back of her ankles. Her hair is done up in an elegant low chignon with lots and lots of braids.

She patted his face, and then he awakens.

"What? Yeah? What is it?" Caleb mumbles, and he blinked his eyes in front of him a few times.

The Director stares at him in a cold icy glare.

"Oh, alright, we'll best be going then. Bye Director!" Caleb said his goodbye, and he shivers involuntarily when the Director gave him another icy glare.

"I apologize for my father's behavior…" Phaedra said to him. "He used to do this to stop me from leaving home with my mother… but that didn't work anymore…"

"Your father is kinda protective of you, doesn't he?" Caleb said, opening the door of his car for her. Phaedra smiles as a token of thanks for him.

"As soon as mom and he divorced, and he fails to keep me on the law's behalf, he is heartbroken. Until mom dies a while ago, he rejoices at the prospect of seeing me again and taking me under his custody," Phaedra explains to him, and Caleb is silent.

"What's wrong?" Phaedra asks him for the sudden silence.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Caleb said to her. "I guess we're on the same boat. My father left me last year… and now it's just my mother and her thirst for more wine and alcohol to drown her sorrow…"

"Oh…" Phaedra said to him. "I'm so sorry…" Phaedra said, one hand going to touch his shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm used to not feeling him around anymore. He's not that much fond of me anyway…" Caleb said to her, and parked his car by the side of the road.

"Here we are," Caleb said to her. "Nicky's!"

"I miss this place…" Phaedra said with a small nostalgic smile on her face. She looks absolutely beautiful in this way.

Caleb opens the door for her, and they walk into Nicky with her arm slung over his arm like a gentleman.

"Two set of Nicky's please…" Caleb said to Nicky.

"Make it three please," Phaedra said to Nicky, and Nicky's face lights up.

"Phaedra!" Nicky exclaims. "Phaedra the Queen of Greek! You're back!"

"I'm back here for good, Nicky. Come on up with the Nicky set. I'm hungry!" Phaedra said to Nicky, and Nicky chuckles and went on to serve them their food.

"Three sets?" Caleb chuckles. "And what's with the Queen of Greek thing?"

"Well, first of all, I am starving. I used to take two sets of Nicky's back in the days. It's not uncommon for me to eat it all, and the Queen of Greek thing is… well, he used to ask me stuff about Greek, and I could always answer his question…" Phaedra said, sipping on her newly arrived coke float.

"This is truly sublime!" Phaedra said, and taking more sips of the coke float. Caleb laughs at her and eats his food.

After they are done, they went over to have a dance on the dance floor. Caleb invites her, but she shyly rejects him.

"I… well…" Phaedra stutters.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Caleb said to her, and he spotted his ex girlfriend, Sarah, at the corner of Nicky's staring at him, surprise on her face.

"Oh… I don't know…" Phaedra said, contemplating to reject and to dance with him.

Caleb ignores her and carries her bridal styled to the dance floor. She screams.

"Caleb!" Phaedra screamed, and she is set down on the dance floor.

"Show me how you burlesque…" Caleb said to her, and turns on the song of Christina Aguilera…

Phaedra smiles to herself, and started to follow the beat of the song. To Caleb's surprise, she sings along with the song. The song has no singer, and when she sings, everyone stopped eating and watches her. She hits her notes perfectly, and it was such a sexy act that Caleb stares at her for a long moment.

_Underneath the city lights_

_There is a world few know about_

_Where rules don't apply, no_

_And you can't keep a good girl down_

It was then she gave a naughty glare at Caleb, and he smiles at her. There is a pole in the middle of the dance floor, newly installed by Nicky, and she held it as she bends backward, and her legs are lifted up into the air.

Then, she started to dance.

She shakes her hips, and with it, she follows the beat of the song and sings.

She going through the club looking for a good time

Gonna make that

Shake that

_Money on the dime_

_Don't need a sugga daddy_

_She can work it just fine_

_Up on the table_

_She'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

She moves around and held a chair in front of her, dancing with the chair in such sexy acts that Caleb couldn't stop staring at her. She is so beautiful and sexy, and her skirt rids up her thigh in such a way that made him feel… hell… he wanted her…

_Babydoll just come alive_

_Under the spotlight_

_All the girls wanna fall in line_

_We say, He-eh-eh-ey_

_Here come the ladies bout to give a little show_

_He-eh-eh-ey_

_Here go the boys we gonna show a little more_

She waves her hands around on top of her and lifts up her legs. Dancing around, she sings and dance, all the while keeping her eyes on Caleb. She whipped her hair around, and her skirt swirled around her.

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_This is not a test,_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_This is not a test,_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice_

_She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice_

_Go shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut_

_Give a little work, what?_

_Up on the table_

_We'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

_Everybody just come to life_

_Under the spotlight_

_All the boys wanna fall behind_

_He-eh-eh-ey_

_Here come the ladies bout to give a little show_

_He-eh-eh-ey_

_Here go the boys we gonna show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_This is not a test,_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_This is not a test,_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

She clicked her fingers together and made the sound according to the music. Standing up on a chair, she had everyone's attention, and she is sublimely beautiful under the spotlight.

_Okay girls, lets show how its done_

_It ain't over till we say_

_And we've only just began_

_Lemme' hear you say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah_

_Say yeah yeah yeaah_

_Say yeaah yeah yeah_

She moves her body and shakes her breast according to the music. Moving to the sides, she picks up a rose flower and dances with it around in her mouth, and slips it into her hair. She twirls and twirls and twirls, and lastly she came to Caleb's arms.

"For you, my dear prince," she said to Caleb, giving him the rose and she twirls out of his arms.

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_This is not a test,_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_This is not a test,_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

Everyone clapped their hands together and formed a loud chorus of cheers. Everyone cheers at her and said that she is wonderful.

"Bravo Bella!" one of the rich customers shouted to her, standing up and clapping his hands enthusiastically. "Bravo!"

"Beautiful, ma Cherie," another rich customer said loudly. "Simply too beautiful!"

"We'll give you a big tip!" one male customer said loudly. "You've earned them! Well done, beautiful!"

Unable to speak anything else, Phaedra smiles widely at all the applauding customers and bows gratefully to them for appreciating her dancing talents.

"Wow," Caleb said to her. "Wow…"

"I used to do ice skating dance back at my academy… so I'm used to dancing…" Phaedra said to him, and Caleb smiles widely at her.

"Beautiful… one of a kind of a beautiful… I am speechless…" Caleb chuckles, and invites her to a slow dance.

"Would you dance with me, beautiful?" Caleb said to her sweetly, and she smiles up at him.

"You're inviting me to a dance, Caleb?" Phaedra said to him with a graceful smile on her lips. Caleb smiles at her and gently grasps her hand.

"Do me the honor… would you my sweet?" Caleb said to her, and kisses the back of her hand. He gently pulls her to the dance floor, and Caleb held her in his arms gently and softly, like a gentleman.

"You're good at dancing…" Phaedra said to him with a small smile. She likes how he smell. Pure male, and very dominating. He smelled of fresh pine and the smell after rain falls, and is cool and pleasant.

"I used to do dancing at school… tango… so I'm used to dancing…" Caleb said to her, and heard her laugh when she realizes that he had copied what she had said earlier and told her the same thing.

"But seriously, it's true. I do tango, and other romantic Brazilian dance as well…" Caleb said to her, and heard her laugh in response.

"I do like to spend time with you, Caleb…" Phaedra said to him shyly. Caleb kisses the top of her head and whispers to her.

"Me too…" Caleb said to her. "You're so fascinating. Everything you do fascinate me to no end, and I'd love to ask you out again soon…"

"Really?" Phaedra said to him, detaching herself slightly from him, but still remains within distance of dancing. Caleb twirled her around, and spins her back into his arms. Caleb kisses her neck and breaths out his reply.

"From the bottom of my heart…" Caleb said to her.

Spinning her out again, Caleb brought her back to him and do their slow dance again.

"Do you do this to all the other girls as well?" Phaedra said to him, asking him one question with her head cocked to the sides.

Truly, she is so adorable…

"Nop…" Caleb told her, spinning her out again once more. "I knew you won't believe it, but I only do this to you…"

And just then, Sarah appears in his view. She smiles brightly at Phaedra and stopped them from dancing.

"Hi Caleb!" Sarah calls him. Caleb returns her gesture out of courtesy.

"Sarah," Caleb said to her.

"Hi… you must be Phaedra… I'm Sarah, Caleb's ex girlfriend…" Sarah introduces herself to Phaedra, and Phaedra smiles back at her brightly.

"Oh, so you're the one that he dumped last summer? Oh, nice to meet you, finally," Phaedra laughed at Sarah, and Sarah's face changed.

"What?" Sarah retorted angrily.

"Oh, don't you worry. Everybody knows you're dumped by Caleb. It's not great news, but everyone knows it…" Phaedra said to her.

Sarah huffed and storms out of Nicky's restaurant and lounge. Caleb laughed out loud and he had stomach cramps.

"Am I good?" Phaedra said to him with a snickering smile.

"Very…" Caleb said to her, laughing still.

That night, they had fun. Caleb sends Phaedra back to her home, and Phaedra gave Caleb a small shy kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Caleb…" she said shyly, flaming up in embarrassment. "I had fun today. See you tomorrow…"

"Yeah… sure…" Caleb said to her, and watches as she ran back to her house and closes the door behind her with a shy smile on her lips.

He never knew such an innocent kiss could draw up such a passionate feeling inside him. Hell, he thinks he's in love with her already. He touches the place where she has kisses him, and smiles to himself.

What a cute little innocent darling… he thought to himself. She is a beautiful creature, with her flaming red hair and those wisps of gold in them. And her eyes. Gods above, her eyes are so enchanting he thought he could drown in them forever. There is just so much wonders and charm in her that he felt that she is those little charming princesses that had came to the city from afar in a fairytale. She is too good and perfect to be true. Too perfect.

And too beautiful.

Caleb drives home singing off tune to a song on the radio, happy and feeling wonderful from within. He got a kiss from Phaedra, and he is a happy man!


	3. Revelation

**Nocte 3 - Revelation**

It is autumn, and the cold air freezes everything up outside and freezes one's breathe when one breaths their breath out. It is hard to believe that it is only yesterday that Caleb had stumbles upon the quaint little beauty called Phaedra Sterling, and had asked her out to dinner that very night.

And today, a new season came upon them.

The day is cold and freezing already, and autumn came up to them. Caleb held his coat and his shawl tighter around his neck and walked to class with his friends surrounding him and making jokes.

It just so happen that Caleb and the rest of the boy's stumbles into the corridor that leads straight to the auditorium for art classes and heard a strange song plays in the auditorium, effectively catching the boy's attention.

"What's that weird song?" Tyler said to his boys.

Pogue replies him. "I heard they're auditioning in there for a dance ritual."

"Yeah?" Tyler said excitedly. "Then this calls for a peek then."

"Hey!" Caleb, ever the polite leader amongst them all, tried to stop them from creating troubles. "You can't peek in auditioning dances! There's a reason for those mirrors being set up."

"Then let's be quiet about it!" Tyler insisted.

The song stopped playing. The boy's attention got caught again and, no longer able to withstand their curiosity; they each used and made the two-way mirror any other normal windows only for their eyes.

When the same song plays again, their attention is caught on a girl dancing in the middle of the auditorium that serves as a dance studio, complete with a shiny silver stilettos. Sweat dripped from all over her body while she dances, and like any other teenage boys, their attention is focused on her lithe and very shapely body.

While the others paid apt attention to her body, only Caleb noticed that she is actually singing to the song. Her facial expression changes according to the song; one minute she is seductive and beautiful, the next she is hard and fierce and beautiful. He had no idea why he followed the boys and came along to sneak a peek at the dance rehearsal.

She is Phaedra Sterling.

There is a reason why the mirrors are two-way mirrors. Outsiders are not allowed to see the dance for fear of spies from other places came here posing as a student. It happened before, and the school is determined to never again let it happen.

But her face caved him in. as he watches her dance, he finds himself immersed in the song and the beat and rhythms of her every move. She was…exotic.

That is, until her green eyes caught his.

His heart skipped a beat.

"What the-" Caleb muttered, shocked at the supposed eye-contact. He checked himself, and yes, he's still using. How could she saw him, and better yet, how could she make eye-contact with him when the mirror on her side stays as a mirror?

He tried to brush the thought off his mind, but when the eye-contact became more and more repetitive and frequent, his heart beats loudly against his ribcage and the next thing he knew, she stopped her dance and walked over to the mirror he is standing and knocked upon the mirror, mouthing the word, "Get out."

Caleb, shocked into stupor that she can still sees them peeping, only remembers staring at her sweaty face and her hair sticking to her forehead, and the next thing he realizes that the windows have turned back into mirrors.

"What the-" Pogue said upon the disappearance of the see-through windows. The rest of the Ipswich boys appear surprised as well.

"Did any of you undo your use?" Caleb asked, his eyes still staring at the now-mirror image of him. He noticed that he looked pale.

He didn't like how quiet the boys have gotten. It was a while later before they reply with a low, "No. None of us did."

"I think she undid our use," Tyler says, his voice showing signs of piping up. "All four of our use. That's some kind of chick…"

"She's not just some kind of chick, Tyler," Pogue said in a grave tone. "She's a witch."

The four boys of Ipswich waited for her to come out from her dance studio. They knew Phaedra is a transfer student who joins the dancing club from Caleb. And when she came out, she strode past them and walked out of the dance studio.

"Who are you?" Pogue asks her, storming after her. She walks on and ignores him.

"No one you should know yet," Phaedra said to him nonchalantly.

"We're serious," Caleb said, and Phaedra stopped walking.

"Seriously?" Phaedra asks Caleb, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Seriously," Caleb said to her, stepping closer to her.

Leaning in, Phaedra smiles widely at Caleb and flashes to him her emerald eyes. "I'm serious too."

With a flick of her wrist, Phaedra suspended the four Ipswich boys in air and smiles. Spreading her hands to her sides, Phaedra closes her eyes and focuses on transporting them to the Director's room.

There was a whirlwind circling them, and a bright light that shines brightly like the stars.

Like the stars, Phaedra shines brightly.

Caleb had no way to break the spell she has over them. She is too powerful.

Too powerful.

Like the star…

It was then he felt them arriving at a strange place. It is luxuriously decorated with bookshelves after bookshelves, and it looks familiar. Upon arriving, Phaedra landed all four of them gently on the plush sofas, ignoring all of them and instead served herself some water from a nearby fridge.

"This is…" Caleb started.

"This is the freakin Director's room!" Tyler beats him to it, looking all around him and exclaims at the top of his lungs.

"Hell yeah!"Pogue said to his friends, looking around as well. "I've never been in here before!"

"For good reasons," Caleb said to them, and watches as she drinks elegantly from the crystal glass she is holding. "You never wanted to enter here unless you're getting kicked out of the academy with a huge black ink on your record."

"Well said, Caleb," Phaedra smiled, making herself comfortable in the director's seats and propping her feet up on the table. "Spencer's Academy would make sure the whole world knows your record, be it clean, dirty or disgusting. For sullying the Academy's good name, you shall never again step a foot into the world with good names."

"Really, witch," Pogue started, standing up and said, "We just want to know who you are."

Phaedra waves her hand and he sat down immediately. He barely feels forced. In fact, he felt as if he is persuaded to sit down gently. And he did.

"I'm the Director of Spencer's Academy," Phaedra said to them casually, and raises her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Stop joking around," Pogue started. "The old Director-"

"-has passed on the seat to me," Phaedra said to them, interrupting Pogue. "He is not well, and he is ill. He gave his seat and his powers as the Director of the Academy to me and, being the last heir of the Sterling Family, I am to be the new Director and guard this Academy from magic addict warlocks."

"Magic addict warlocks?" Caleb asks.

"Yes," Phaedra said to him, her beauty flourishing so much here with her authority as the Director of the Academy that it amazes him so much. "So far there are only 5. One went missing and there are only 4 left."

"By means of 4, you meant us?" Caleb asks her, and she slides down from where she sits and sits right into his lap.

"Exactly," she whispers the word, smiling seductively at him.

Pogue had another idea. "How old are you anyway?"

"16," Phaedra snapped her head up at him and gave him a glare. "And might I remind you that it's so extremely rude to ask someone their age?"

"I apologize on their behalf," Caleb said to her. "They're young and insensitive. Please forgive them. We're just curious because you seem like a student here, just like how we all are."

"I _am_ a student," Phaedra said to him innocently. "I'm 16; I still have to attend classes despite my duties as the Director of Spencer's Academy. So help me and stop making troubles, or I'll personally eradicate you all."

"You can't do that!" Pogue said to her.

Standing up, Phaedra floated into the air and looked so magnificent that Caleb is at the loss of words. She floated without flaring up her powers and her pupils do not dilate either. She is doing it as if she is breathing…

Floating down, she stood in front of Pogue and said to him, "Try me…"

With another flick of her wrist, they all woke up.

"Wow…" Tyler said to himself, wobbling slightly from the amount of time they had stood there in silence. They realize that they are still standing outside the dance studio, and God knows how long they had stood there.

"She summons our souls…" Pogue said to himself, and patted his body. He lifts up his wrist, and in that moment, time moves again.

"No…" Caleb said to them, watching his watch as well. "She stopped time…"

"No one can stop time man…" Reid said, finally opening his mouth to say something. "No one… unless…"

"Unless she is the White Star Witch…" Caleb finishes what Reid had wanted to say, and stares at his brothers.

"But…" Pogue said to them. "She's a myth… she's a myth!"

"She just glows," Caleb said to them. "Didn't you guys see it? When she displays her powers, she glows… like the star…"


	4. Luna

**Nocte 4 – Luna**

Today is full moon, and the Sons of Ipswich all felt a strange tugging at their soul and hearts.

"What is this stupid feeling?" Tyler said to Caleb, and he shook his head.

"I don't know…" Caleb tells him. "It's insistent, like it's asking us to go out instead of staying at home…"

"Are we becoming elves?" Reid jokingly said.

Elves are evil beings. The mere mentions of them bring bad luck, and no one likes to mention about elves.

"Shut up, Reid…" Pogue said to him, and Reid laughs.

They had to go out. Staying at home makes the insistent tugging worse, and they need to go out for fresh air as well.

"Why not we go bother Phaedra?" Reid suggested. "She is the Director, she might just give us some answers…"

"Alright, yeah!" Tyler agrees, and they ran to their cars and drove to the academy, where Phaedra is staying in the Director's room.

"Tyler! Reid!" Caleb calls them, and he fails to do so.

"Better follow them before anything worse happens…" Pogue said, revving up his motor and speeds down to the academy.

They arrived at the academy moments later and walked through the walls with their powers. They walk through it, and stopped when they came to the Director's room.

There, standing in the middle of the room, suspended in mid air, is Phaedra.

"Phaedra…"Caleb mumbles her name.

They saw that she is glowing white and silver, and she is beautiful. Her hair floated around her in the soft winds, and it sways as she unconsciously moves in her suspended form. She closes her eyes, and the moon shines down on her.

Then, they felt it. The barrier surrounding the academy loosens up, and everything starts to crumble.

"What the hell…" Caleb said, and struggles to find a place to stand up straight.

The academy shakes, and in the chaos state, Tyler bumped into Reid, and they fell down together.

Then suddenly, the academy stopped shaking.

If possible, Phaedra shines more brightly, and another barrier is set up around the academy. It grew and grew, and it covers the vast academy grounds with her powers. Her power shines, and she is powerful.

She is powerful.

"So beautiful…" Caleb said to himself, watching her weaving a net of barrier around the academy in such a state. No one can weave a net of barrier of safety apart from the Directors and the Silverlance family. No one can do it.

No one.

And Phaedra did it.

Easily.

Slowly, she floated down, and she ceased to glow so brightly. She retains her glow, probably from the moon's power, and she is beautiful.

"Hello," Phaedra said in a bell-like voice, like the sound of waters dripping in a quiet cave. She is so beautiful. "You boys came to see me?"

"White Star Witch…" Tyler started.

"You're the White Star Witch…" Reid said to her, pointing one finger at them.

"I am not White Star Witch…" Phaedra said to them, and watches their expression changes. "I am not starlight, nor am I a witch of the stars…I am not someone who came from the stars…"

"But…" Tyler started. "The book recorded it…! You who came from the stars shall salvage the souls… whose soul it did not say, but it did say souls… You! It's you! You who came from the stars!"

"I am not a star…" Phaedra started, and sighs.

"I am the White Moon Witch…" Phaedra said to them, and they are stunned.

"White Moon Witch?" Pogue said curiously. "There is no White Moon Witch…"

"There is…" Caleb said to him, and walks to where Phaedra stood. He stares at her, and tore open the front of her dress, revealing the center of her chest to them.

There, in the middle of her chest, is a crescent moon.

"She is the White Moon Witch, proven with this mark. She is marked, and she is the White Moon Witch…"

"White Moon Witch?" Reid started. "Who is that?"

"The White Moon Witch…" Caleb started, walking away from Phaedra. "More powerful than anyone and anything in the whole wide world. More powerful than the White Star Witch, and more powerful than the Sons of Ipswich. She who came from the moon shall salvage the souls of thee, and be fair and just on all. Guard the grounds she shall, and rise to be Queen amongst all power users. The White Moon Witch, as she should be called, would rise to be Queen, and be the mistress of the land of Ipswich."

"Where did you hear that?" Tyler started. "And how did you know about all these?"

"It's in my father's journal. He wrote it, and I just read about it recently…" Caleb said to them, and looks at Phaedra.

Phaedra stares at him with an unfathomable expression on her face.

"You are correct…" Phaedra said to them. "I am the girl who came from the moon. And I am White Moon Witch… descended from the fairest of them all, the moon maiden, and came to earth to protect the power uses…"

"Why return?" Caleb asks her, turning to face her and stepped closer to her. She tucked a strand of curled red hair behind her ear, and Caleb knew, she is dying to tell him the truth. "Why return here? Why now? The barrier is fine. Nothing is wrong…"

She used to do that whenever she is about to spill something to him.

"That's none of your business…" she said to him through her teeth.

"Please… Phaedra, tell me…" Caleb said to her, stopping her from escaping him and holding onto her shoulders. "You can tell me anything…"

"It's not as easy as that!" Phaedra lashes out at him. He held onto his grounds.

"Phaedra… pleases…" Caleb continues to plead at her.

"I return because my father is dying, okay!?" she said to him, tucking more strands of hair to the back of her ear. "The power is dwindling, and the barrier is loose. It is in its strongest state only when it is crumbling from within. The power of the barrier is akin to the powers of the stars, shining brightly at the end of their life, and at the end of their time. When the Fifth Son of Ipswich returns and wreaks havoc inside the academy, the academy's grounds sensed evil and puts up a very powerful barrier that even I cannot undo…"

She sighs, and walks to the side of the corridor and sat on the stone seats there. Caleb follows her, and held her hand gently in his hands.

"The barrier is set up whenever the academy itself senses danger and evil in its grounds. It is the academy's last resort to protect itself and the magical grounds of Spencer from evil… and now, because of it, the academy is plunged into a state of chaos... Only when the one rightful heir can replace everything and sort out all the mess and chaos in the academy…"

"And…" Caleb started. "And that is you?"

Phaedra stares at him and nods her head slightly.

"No one really knows how The Power came to be," Phaedra said to him, her eyes staring off into space, as if she is reciting from a book. "No. Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning. But those who mastered it have always been hunted. In the middle of the 17th Century, many escaped the brutal Witch-Hunting in England and France by coming to America. As the brutal persecution of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a covenant of silence with the Silverlance Family as the Keeper of the Keys to all the peace and doors and hideouts in the land. And for 300 years, it has kept all of us safe…"

"Silverlance?" Caleb repeated the word. "Silverlance family?"

"It's us…" Phaedra said to him. "It's us… Sterling… We have a backup name in case someone tries to find us. No one can find is because of this. Because we are Sterling, and at the same time, we are Silverlance… we are the Keeper of the Keys…"


	5. Concord

**Nocte 5 – Concord **

"What's up boys?" Reid said to them, slapping onto Caleb's shoulders and stares at what they stare.

They are looking at a piece of paper at the information board. It says that the Autumn Concerto is coming up soon, and they are open for registration of students who wishes to participate in them.

"Hey!" Reid said loudly. "Phaedra's name is in there!"

True, Phaedra's name is in there.

_Phaedra Sterling_

And they are staring.

"She's joining the Autumn Concerto!?" Tyler exclaims in shock. "Those are only for Level 8 Pianists and other instruments!"

"I bet she is level 10…" Reid smiles to them, and walks away to class.

The rest joins him, and Caleb lingers around to stare at her name.

Phaedra Sterling…

He wonders just what she could do with her piano skills. She is good at dancing, and singing, and he bet that musical talents came to her naturally. It is said in his father's journal that all stars are adept at musical talents, because they need it to spin spells and built barriers.

He walks away, and went back to class.

Autumn Concerto came, and everyone went into the hall.

One after another, the contestants came up and performs. Each one of them is perfect, and every one of them are good.

A fair few of them are terrible. And they are kicked out of the stage immediately.

Then, it comes Phaedra…

"We welcome, Miss Phaedra Sterling!" the host calls her, and she came up.

She is dressed simply in a dark blue dress. It looks adorable on her, and there is a string of pearls woven into her hair.

Her long red hair is coiffed up perfectly behind her in a high bun, making her look like a ballerina. She looks adorable, and she is beautiful.

She gave a curtsy to the audience, and she caught eyes with Caleb.

She smiles at him.

And Caleb's heart sores.

He smiles back, and she nods her head at him.

She sat on the white grand piano, and she begun to play the piano.

Her hand flew across the piano keys perfectly, and everyone is quiet.

_Aye... hmmm..._

Her voice is perfect, and it is like the sound of a bell. Her fingers glided across the keys with perfect unison, and the music is perfect. She is perfect, and she is beautiful.

Phaedra Sterling is beautiful.

And she is like a star.

In only the eyes of the Sons of Ipswich, she glows. As she plays, she is spinning magic from her song, and the magic becomes another set of barrier that protects the Academy. Her powers flares up, and the Sons of Ipswich all sat up in their seats.

_Dreams are like angels_

_They keep bad at bay_

_Love is the light_

_Scaring darkness away_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Make love your goal_

"What the…?" Reid mumbles, and watches as a glow of sort surrounds Phaedra. "She is glowing…"

"She is spinning magic…" Caleb said to them, and they balked in their seat.

"She could spin magic?!" Reid exclaims.

"Shh!" Caleb silences him.

"She could… it seems…" Tyler said to them, and watches as she shines brightly like the starlight. Like the moon, she is beautiful, and she shines so brightly with her powers that she looked so radiant, like the moon. She spins and spins and spins, and the magical barrier becomes stronger. No evils are capable of entering the grounds, and they are destroyed when they touches the barrier. All evil went away, and no evil left on the grounds…

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_

_Keep the vampires from your door_

_When the chips are down I'll be around_

_With my undying death defying love for you_

_Envy will hurt itself_

_Let yourself be beautiful_

_Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls_

_Love is like an energy_

_Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm..._

"She's magical…" Tyler said to them.

"She is… and she is beautiful…" Caleb said to himself.

"She's so young…" Pogue said to them.

"So young… yes… but powerful…" Caleb said to them. "Fate gave her that power… she didn't have a choice… she told us… her father is dying. She had to take his place… or else the Academy would succumb to evil influence, and all is for naught…"

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

_This time we go sublime_

_Lovers entwined divine divine_

_Love is danger, love is pleasure_

_Love is pure, the only treasure_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Make love your goal_

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_A sky scraping dove_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

_Make love your goal_

Her song ended with a keynote higher than all. Everyone stood up to applaud for her, and she shines brightly with happiness.

She gave them all a perfect curtsey, and everyone loves her more.

"Bravo!" everyone exclaims to her, and clapped their hands at her.

The Concord had two parts. Part one and Part two. When one fails in Part one, one can still have half a chance at Part two. To those who have won on Part one and Part two, or only Part Two or only Part One, they would be able to go to Part 3. Phaedra had won Part One, and now comes Part Two.

She is the last one in Part One, so when it comes to Part Two, the last one shall becomes the first person to play their songs.

She came up on the stage, dressed in another dress. This time, it is a dark blue shimmering dress full of dark black laces. It is a tube, and it bares up her shoulders. She looks divine, and they all gaped at her.

"She looks good…" Reid said to them, smiling to themselves.

She sat at the piano and begun another song.

Her voice, again, spins magic. She glows, and the Sons of Ipswich stares. She is powerful, and she spins magic to protect all of them. She is starlight, and she is the Moon Witch.

The White Moon Witch. More powerful than the White Star Witch.

The Luna. The Girl that the Moon loves…

_Who is the reason, the one you're living for?_

_Who is the reason, the one you're crying for?_

_If I look deep inside the caverns of my heart_

_All I see is you smiling back at me..._

_This is where it all begins,_

_Your hands so soft and gentle_

_I won't let it go_

_No, I won't let it go_

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is share a smile with you_

_Till I cross the twilight_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_My love will testify and last through the ages_

"Her songs are so melancholy…" Pogue said to them.

"She sings beautifully…" Caleb said to them, admiring her on the stage singing to them all. She shines so brightly, and oh, damn it, he wanted her.

_This love I have for you, Phaedra,_ Caleb thought to himself. _My love will testify and last through the ages…_

_Every soul alive, the shadows in my heart_

_Every soul alive is looking for the true light_

_But when you let it shine, the blackest shadow hides_

_Darkness receding from the light of day_

_Nothing would ever be enough, but you spread your wings_

_As if to wrap around me now, you wrap around me now_

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is keep a smile for you until I close my eyes_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_History books will tell our love through the ages_

_No matter how hard I tried, to find a reason to be living_

_Nothing mattered till_

_I found this love in us_

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is keep a smile for you_

_Till I cross the twilight_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_Everyone will know our love through the ages_

Her songs are so soft and wonderful, and it had captures the heart of all the audiences. She sings loud and clear, and it was so beautiful that some sheds tears at the lyrics of her song.

Till she cross the twilight, she will protect the academy with all her powers. Till the last day on the earth, she shall be with them, to be with her family, and to save her father.

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Who is the reason, the one you're living for?_

_Who is the reason, the one you're crying for?_

_If I look deep inside the caverns of my heart_

_All I see is you smiling back at me_

The Autumn Concord ends.

The winner is, no doubt, Phaedra herself.

She receives her gifts, her trophy and her musical crown made from gold with gold leaves. She smiles radiantly at all her audiences, and she glows beautifully.

"Congrajulation, Phaedra," Caleb came up to her to the after party, to celebrate her of winning first prize.

"Thanks…" she smiles up shyly at him, and accepted the champagne glass from him.

"Really, it's just kids champagne. The school doesn't allow any of us to partake in alcohol…" Caleb said to her.

"Well… we can always have a little alcohol to ourselves…" Phaedra said to him with a wink, and touches his wine glass.

He sipped it, and finds it contains the most delicious champagne he had ever tasted.

"This is good!" Caleb said to her. She smiles. "What is it?"

"Lily essence. Rare, but not rare enough to cause it to be unable to be purchased anywhere in the world. There is champagne inside, so it is alcohol…" Phaedra said to him.

"You sing so beautiful just now…" Caleb said to her.

"Thanks… I sing to spin the magic barrier. The grounds there are a perfect place to spin magic. So I was like, why not join the Autumn Concerto?" she said to him with a small smile, and he laughs.

"This ground is the centre of the academy, right?" Caleb said to her.

"Indeed it is…" Phaedra said to him. "It used to be the grounds that held the most sacred of all things, the sword of Michael, the Sword of Light. But it went missing years ago, like… 2000 years ago? So this musical ground is built on top of it. The Sword of Michael used to be able to radiate a constant barrier around it to protect it from evil hands, but since it went missing, nothing protects the academy's magical grounds anymore. So a descendent of the stars is called upon, and they are to build a barrier around the academy. This Musical ground is used as the center, the heart of all magical grounds, and here they shall spin the barrier, and make the academy invincible."


End file.
